Pound Puppies Generation Gap: Spies We Like
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by brave kid and me. When the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens meet a pup named Yakov who's on the run from some spies, they team up with secret agent Bondo to help him battle an evil mastermind. A nod to the episode, "Secret Agent Pup" from the 1986 series.
1. From Russia, With(Or Without) Love

**This is a collab that brave kid and I worked on a little while ago(He had the initial idea and I wrote the script), and the fourth in a series he and I will be working together on in the future, in which the characters from the 2010 series stand on their hind legs, wear human clothes, and talk to humans as the characters in the 1986 series did(Pictures of the characters from this story are also now available at my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog). Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a lovely day in New York City. In the harbor, a boat from Russia is docking, and a series of people, dogs, and cats are disembarking it. Among them is a small shaggy Wolfhound puppy; he's black with a grey snout and shaggy grey eyebrows, and wears a floppy green beret and a thick silver collar with a large rounded tag which almost looks like a compartment for something(1). Looking all around him, he takes a deep breath and sighs, "Ahh, America, what a country! And soon, she vill be my home sweet home."

Unfortunately, little did he know that things weren't to remain smooth sailing for him. Seated at a nearby bench are a pair of large Siamese cats(2), one with a brown snout and one with a black snout; the brown snouted one wears a dark green coat, a pink beret, and a pair of dark glasses, and the black snouted one wears a dark brown coat, a furry black hat, and a pair of dark glasses. The cats look casually up at the little dog. "Zere he is," the black-snouted cat says. "He eez zee one wis' zee map hidden inside hees collar."

"Splendid, Dear," the brown-snouted cat replies. "Zee boss vill be happy to see heem."

"Quite indeed." The cats sneak quietly up to the unsuspecting puppy and nab him. "Oh, hello, friends," he greets them. "Are you velcoming committee from new country?"

"Not quite," the brown-snouted cat replies. "Vee are _torturing_ committee from _old_ country!"

"Oh my!" the pup shudders. He quickly slip out of their grasp and runs away. "Toodle-oo-ski!"

"Don't let heem get avay!" the brown-snouted cat commands, upon which the two cats take off after him.

"Help! Someone please!" the pup cries as he zooms down the road.

At that very moment, the Super Secret Pup Club come walking down the sidewalk from the other end, when suddenly the little black pup collides with them. He gasps, "Oh my goodness, I am zo zorry!"

"Think nothin' of it, li'l fella." Patches replies, as the pup gently helps each of them up.

"Oh, by zee vay, my name is Yakov." the pup states.

"What'cha runnin' away from so fast, Yakov?" Rebound inquires.

Before Yakov can answer, he hears footsteps behind him and begins to sweat profusely. "Oh no, oh NO!"

"What's the matter, Yakov?" Cupcake inquires.

Yakov motions over his shoulder toward the two cats running toward him. "They're after me!"

"Don't worry, li'l fella," says a very determined Rebound. "We know a place where you'll be safe for sure. Follow us!" The four of them then hop down a nearby garbage can; at that moment, the cats approach the can as the lid pops up and end up getting smacked in their noses. "Owwwski..." they groan, as they amble away.

(1)He first appeared in the episode, "The Pups Who Loved Me"; His appearance is similar to that of Pupnik from the episode, "Secret Agent Pup" in the 1986 series.

(2)They first appeared in the episode, "The Pups Who Loved Me"; Their outfits are similar to those of the two spy dogs from the episode, "Secret Agent Pup" in the 1986 series.


	2. A New Home In A New Country

The pups return to the pound with Yakov in tow. "Hi, kids," Squirt greets them. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Yakov," Rebound replies. "We found him running from a couple of mean cats in the city streets."

"Oh, goodness!" a concerned Strudel exclaims.

"Well, you don't have a thing to worry about," Lucky says reassuringly. "Those cats won't give you any trouble on our watch."

"And we'll help you find a loving home all your own." Cookie adds.

Yakov smile and sighs contentedly. "How I love this country."

Meanwhile, in a phonebooth on the other side of town, the two nasty cats are making a call. "Hello, Comrade Goldclaw?" says the cat with the black snout.

"Hello, Noodles." a sinister voice replies. "Vhat have you to report?"

"I've called to tell you that the pupski vis zee collar has given us zee slip"

"Vhat? You imbecils, that collar vas zee most important part of my plan! Go get him back, or else!" the mysterious figure then slams the phone down.

Sam, the black-snouted cat, hangs up the phone. "He makes quite zee forceful argument, does he not?" his associate replies.

"Quite indeed, Precious. Vee shall have to find zat silly pup and procure zat collar quickly." the two mean cats then traipse off.


	3. Breakdown, Maybe, Nervous, No

Back at the pound, Strudel's robotic assistant Toyoshiko and her two squirrel helpers Mr. Nut Nut and Sparky come and greet Yakov. "Hello, friend," Toyoshiko says. "We've built a surprise for you."

The little black pup's face lights up. "A surprise?"

"It's right over here." Mr. Nut Nut leads him over to the back corner of the yard where the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens' houses are, and motions toward a blue doghouse with an onion-shaped roof and Yakov's name over the door. "Your very own doghouse for your stay here."

An excited look crosses Yakov's face. "Oh, it's beautiful! It reminds me of my old doghouse back in zee old country. Thank you all so weddy much, you are so weddy kind!"

"Well, you're quite welcome," Sparky replies. "Anything for a friend."

"The little black pup sighs blissfully. "What a vonderful country, everyone ees so nice here."

A concerned look crosses Lucky's face. "Well, not everyone is nice here."

"Yeah," Fluffy adds. "There are a few rotten apples in the bunch."

"Such as a certain Mr. Milton Feltwaddle!" Squeak motions toward Shelter 13 down the street.

"But lately, he hasn't been giving us much trouble." Ace states.

At the pound across the street, a very strung-out looking Feltwaddle traipses out the front door, with his nephew Morton and Dot Henderson, owner of the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens following close behind. "Dogs, dogs, barking dogs, lots of barking dogs," Feltwaddle says in a jittery manner. "The dogs keep barking and barking and barking...I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Morton claps his hands over his ears. "I couldn't agree more, Uncle Milton."

At that moment, the town doctor walks up to them. "It's a giant dog!" Feltwaddle exclaims.

"No, Mr. Feltwaddle," Dot replies accommodatingly. "This is the doctor."

"Hmm," the doctor muses. "He definitely seems to be having a nervous breakdown. I recommend taking a vacation far away from any dogs."

"Good idea, Dr. Morris." Dot replies. She picks up a cell phone and calls a taxi, which arrives minutes later to pick the three of them up. As Feltwaddle seats himself in the back, Niblet hops up on the car and gives a big howl.

"Ohh, dogs, DOGS!" Feltwaddle exclaims.

"Don't worry, Uncle Milton," Morton reassures him. "We'll be out of here in no time." upon which the taxi drives away.

The dogs and cats look on in amazement. "Wow, looks like Ol' Feltwaddle's losin' his mind." Squirt states.

"Ooh, that's a shame," Cookie replies. "Because he didn't have much to begin with."

Niblet turns to Strudel. "So, y'really think he's havin' a nervous breakdown?"

"Breakdown, maybe, nervous, no."

Dot waves from the back window of the taxi as it leaves. "Goodbye, guys. Take care, be good and be happy!"

Lucky turns to Cookie. "Without Feltwaddle here, we'll certainly be _very _happy!" Cookie nods in agreement.


	4. Hound James Hound

Evening falls; Yakov and Cupcake stand outside Yakov's doghouse. "Cupcake, I am in much appreciation of all that you and the Pound Pupskis have done for me." the little Wolfhound pup says gratefully. "I must certainly give you something in return."

Cupcake blushes. "Oh, Yakov, your happiness is plenty for me."

"Oh, I must insist," Yakov removes the collar from around his neck. "Please take my collar as my gift of thankski."

The boxer pup places the collar around her neck. "Thank you, Yakov, you're so sweet!" She blushes slightly. "Well, good night, Yakov, pleasant dreams." She plants a small kiss on his shaggy black cheek, then leaves.

Now it's Yakov's turn to blush. "Ahhh, I think I am going to like it here in America."

Unbeknownst to them, however, the two mean cats are watching them from outside the front gate. As they tiptoe into the pound, Noodles sniffs the air, "Ah, I am picking up scent of collar zees vay!"

They soon track down Cupcake, who's about to enter her doghouse. As the cats sneak up behind her, she whips around to see them; before she can so much as whimper, Precious quickly grabs her up and puts her paw over her mouth. "Ve cannot 'ave any vitnesses, comradina."

Yakov, wh had fortunately heard the scuffle, rushes toward the gates just to see the baddies toting Cupcake into the back of a large truck. "Oh dear, new friendski has been dognap-ed!"

The Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, upon hearing the noise, rush out to meet him. "What's wrong, Yakov?" Fluffy inquires.

"Spies have dognap-ed Cupcake and taken her away in truck!"

"Oh no!" Patches gasps.

"How will we save her?!" exclaims Rebound.

"Look no further." replies a mysterious voice. The dogs and cats look curiously to see a flying limousine landing in front of them; the door opens, and out steps a tall brown Basenji dog with a white tailtip, paws, and a diamond-shaped patch of white on his snout, wearing a black tuxedo, matching pants, and a blue bowtie. "Name's Bondo. Just Bondo(1). I heard that your friend had been captured by spies, and came to assist."

"Well, we certainly appreciate this, Bondo," Lucky replies. "What's your plan of action?"

"Our first matter of business will be to make haste to my headquarters in London. Follow me, please."

The Puppies, Kittens, and Yakov promptly embark Bondo's limousine, which then takes off for London. _Poor Cupcake._ a sorrowful Yakov thinks. _I surely hope we can save her._

(1)He first appeared in the episode, "The Pups Who Loved Me."


	5. London Calling

The group arrives in London; Bondo parks the limo by a street corner, next to a phone booth. As they approach the phone booth, it opens up and a white bulldog with brown spots, wearing a red plaid sweater vest with a yellow trim over a white shirt, and a black bowler hat, greets them. "Hwfhbhv, hhcfxdfb, rvhjbn.(1)"

"It's a pleasure to see you, too." Bondo replies.

_How could Bondo understand him?_ Rebound thinks.

"Follow me, please, this leads to our underground headquarters." Bondo motions, upon which the dogs and cats follow him inside, and an elevator takes them down beneath the streets.

Arriving in the underground headquarters, the group is greeted by a large blonde curly-haired Puli dog wearing a white lab coat and a small pair of glasses(2). "Hello, Millicent." Bondo greets her.

"Why, hello, Bondo. How may I be of assistance to this fine group?"

"Well, you see," says Lucky. "A couple of Siamese cat spies came by our pound and dognapped our friend Cupcake."

A thoughtful look crosses Millicent's face. "Siamese cat spies? Hmm, they sound familiar." She walks up to a large computer and presses a number of keys; an image of Noodles and Precious appears on the screen. "Just as I suspected, those cats work for the notorious criminal mastermind Goldclaw!" Upon these words, a picture of a large white pitbull with a black spot over his left eye, wearing a grey tuxedo with matching pants and a red bowtie, appears on the screen.

Yakov gasps, "Oh no, poor Cupcake ees een zee clutches of this horrid monster! Ve must save her immediately!"

"My sentiments exactly, Yakov," Lucky replies. He turns to Millicent. "Say, Millicent, how will we go about finding this character?"

"Why, I'm quite glad you asked that, friend, I may have just the thing. Follow me, please."

Millicent leads the group into a secret garage where a large, doggie-biscuit shaped vehicle sits. "Ooh, what's that?" Rebound inquires.

Niblet licks his lips. "I dunno, but it's sure makin' me hungry!"

"This is the Biscuit Buggy," Millicent explains. "It has sonar, radar, a battering ram, rocket boosters, and..." She presses a button on the car's control pattern, upon which a compartment opens up on the side, and a pink smoothie is poured into a glass. "It makes delicious fruit smoothies!"

Rebound picks up the glass and drinks the smoothie. "Yum, strawberry, my favorite!"

"We really appreciate this, Millicent." Lucky says, as he and the others quickly embark the car. "All right, crew, let's buckle up and get this show on the road!"

"Full speed ahead!" Bondo announces, as he shifts the buggy into gear.

"Goldclaw's hideout is somewhere along the beach." Millicent informs them as they leave.

"Then, we'll hit the coast." Lucky replies.

"Affirmative." adds Bondo, as the buggy motors off.

Meanwhile, on the font porch of a hotel by the beach, Dot, Morton, and Feltwaddle are sitting on beach chairs. "How are you feeling now, Uncle Milton?" Morton inquires.

"Ahh, quite well, Morton." Feltwaddle sighs.

"Relaxing, isn't it, Mr. Feltwaddle?" Dot states.

"Yes indeed. Nothing but the soothing sound of the pounding surf...pounding surf...puppy...pounding...surf...puppy...pound...dog...DOGS! DOGS! BARKING DOGS! LOTS OF BARKING DOGS EVERYWHERE!"

"Please, stay calm, Mr. Feltwaddle." Dot says urgently.

"Yes, Uncle Milton," Morton adds. "There aren't any dogs within miles of here."

(1)He first appeared in the episode, "The Pups Who Loved Me".

(2)She first appeared in the episode, "The Pups Who Loved Me".


	6. Goldclaw's Evil Plan

Little did Feltwaddle know that there indeed were dogs in the area, closer than he suspected; the biscuit buggy barrels down the street beside the hotel and stops in front of a large building with the words "CAFE SINISTAIRE" over the door. "Ah, this must be the place." Bondo states, as he and the others disembark the car.

The group gathers outside the café. "All right, group," Lucky motions. "Let's split up and find Cupcake."

"Right, Chief." Ace replies; half of the group go inside while the others sneak around back.

Bondo, followed closely behind by Lucky and Patches, walks up to the restaurant's front desk and addresses the headwaiter, "Excuse me, Garcon. We would like one of your best tables."

The headwaiter, a black and white French Bulldog wearing a tuxedo, replies, "Your name, sir?"

"Bondo. Just Bondo."

Bondo happens to catch the eyes of three lovely lady dogs at the next table who, upon hearing his name, hurry over and cover him with kisses. "Ooh, what a cutie pie!"

The basenji dog smiles, "But of course! I'm irresistible!" Lucky and the others exchange annoyed looks with each other.

Meanwhile, Cookie, Tiny, Kugel, and Yakov are sneaking around outside the restaurant when they pass by a window and hear, "Oh, won'cha let me go, please? Pretty Please?"

"That's Cupcake!" Cookie suddenly exclaims. "I'd know her sweet little voice anywhere!"

The dogs and cats look in the window to see Cupcake standing between Noodles and Precious in front of Goldclaw's desk; standing next to the desk is Goldclaw's second-in-command Puss-Puss-Galore. She's a tall furry white cat wearing a black spy jumpsuit. Goldclaw laughs nastily. "I'm afraid zat vill not be possible, comradina."

"Yes," Puss-Puss adds. "Ve shall be needing zat collar." Upon which she quickly nabs the collar off of the little boxer pup's neck.

"Hey!" Cupcake exclaims. "That was my present from Yakov!"

"Vhat vould zey be vanting my collar for?" wonders a very perplexed Yakov.

The answer is soon discovered as Puss-Puss hands the collar to Goldclaw, who opens the tag, revealing a small piece of rolled-up paper. "Yes, perfect," he sneers, as he reads the paper. "Zis ees zee map showing zee locations of zee Tasty Yum Yum pet food company, vhere vee shall enact our master plan."

"Zat was planted in zee silly puppy's collar back in Moscow," Puss-Puss adds. "He had no ideaski." She punctuates her sentence with a nasty laugh.

Yakov stares in shock. "How could I have been being taken in so easily?"

"Take zee hostage to zee truck," Goldclaw orders the Siamese cats. "Ve'll need to make haste to zee factory."

"Yes, sir." the cats then scoop up a very frightened Cupcake and tote her away.

An angry look crosses Cookie's face as she watches this. "Don't worry, Sweetheart, we'll save you."

"This is terribubble." a concerned Tiny remarks.

"We'll have to tell Lucky and the others right away." Kugel states.

But just as they're about to leave, a voice behind them calls, "Going somevhere?" upon which they whip around to see Noodles and Precious standing over them.

"Uh oh!" the dogs and cats quickly dash off as the cats pounce toward them; unfortunately, Tiny isn't quite fast enough and ends up getting captured.

"They got Tiny!" Kugel exclaims.

"Don't worry," Cookie reassures. "We'll rescue him and Cupcake as soon as we find the others."


	7. Yakov to the Rescue!

Dashing inside the café, Cookie takes refuge behind a stage's curtains. "Hmm, now where could Lucky and the others be?" she muses, peeking out. Scouting the room, her gaze eventually falls on Bondo, who's standing in front of the lady dogs' table.

"So, there I was, in the wilds of Africa, surrounded by a hundred vicious dog-eating lions..."

"Ooh!" "Ahh!" the lady dogs coo in admiration.

Cookie grimaces. "Shouldn't have expected any less from him." Suddenly, one of the cats pounces at her, upon which she dashes onto the stage. "Ahh hem, good evening, ladies and gentlemen," she says half jokingly. "We interrupt this announcement to make an announcement: a certain Miss Cupcake is being held hostage in the back room; a certain ndo will need to hurry in order to rescue her."

"Cupcake?" Patches echoes.

"Held hostage in the next room?" Lucky says.

"Let's go!" Bondo exclaims, upon which the three of them hurry to the back room.

As Cookie is standing on the stage, the cats get ready to pounce on her; she quickly judo chops them and hurries toward the back room with the others. The four dogs break down the door to the room and approach Goldclaw. "All right, Goldclaw," Bondo says. "We have a score to settle with you!"

The evil dog presses a button on his desk, which causes a cage to fall over the group. "Looks like zee score ees Goldclaw: 1, Pound Pupskis: 0!" he punctuates his sentence with an evil laugh.

The group meets later in a jail cell in the back of Goldclaw's hideout; Niblet is, appropriately enough, playing a harmonica. "How will we ever save Cupcake now?" Rebound despairs.

Just then, the dogs and cats hear the wall behind them smash, and whip around to see..."Yakov!" they exclaim.

"I come to rescue you." the Wolfhound pup says from the front seat of the biscuit buggy.

"Well, we've got no time to spare," Kugel states. "Goldclaw is making off with Cupcake, and who knows what he's planning to do at that pet food factory."

"Vee must hurry then." Yakov replies, as the others hop into the buggy and drive away.

Meanwhile, Feltwaddle, Morton, and Dot are walking along the beach. "Ahh," Feltwaddle sighs. "A day at the beach has certainly worked wonders for me, I fee as though all of my d-duuuhh-dog problems are behind me."

Suddenly, Goldclaw's car speeds past them, followed closely behind by the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens in the biscuit buggy, barking avidly. Feltwaddle leaps in the air. "Dogs! Barking dogs! Lots and lots of barking dogs!"

"For gosh sakes," Morton cringes. "Looks like they'll let anyone on the beach these days."

Dot glances over at the speeding cars. "Lucky, is that you?"

"We'll explain later, Dot," Lucky calls over his shoulder. "Good luck to you."

"Dogs! Dogs!" Feltwaddle drops down on all fours and begins barking; Morton and Dot look on in amazement.


	8. To Save the Cats and Dogs of the World

The group chases Goldclaw deep into the forest where the factory resides; they enter the factory and find Goldclaw and Puss-Puss in the control room, holding Cupcake captive. "Surrender, Goldclaw!" Bondo exclaims bravely. "You'll never get away with this!"

"What evil have you planned for this pet food factory?" Strudel inquires.

"You really vant to know?" an evil smirk crosses Puss-Puss' face. "Comrade Goldclaw's plan is quite brilliant." She motions toward a large silver machine next to her. "Vith just one press of a button, zis machine vill inject lard into all zee cans of cat and dog food being shipped to pounds everyvhere; upon eating it, all of zee puppies and purries of zee vorld vill be cranky and lazy, and no one vill vant to adopt zem!"

"Oh no!" Patches gasps.

"Our adoption business will be ruined!" Rebound exclaims.

"Not if we can help it," a determined look crosses Bondo's face. "We'll put a stop to this!""Not so fast, fools," Puss-Puss presses a large red button on the machine. "After 30 seconds elapse, Comrade Goldclaw's machine vill inject lard into all zee vorld's pet food. See you soon, silly dopes!" She, Goldclaw, and the Siamese cats them run upstairs.

"Come on, guys," Lucky says seriously. "We'll need to find the off switch, fast!"

The dogs and cats quickly run around back of the machine, finding a large array of switches. "Oh dear," a concerned Strudel muses. "Any of these could be the off switch!"

"Maybe if we keep lookin' we can find it." Niblet notes.

"Careful, don't trip on the power cord." Rebound says.

A thoughtful look crosses Lucky's face. "Power cord? Yeah, that's it!"

"I shall get it!" Yakov tugs the power cord out of its socket, causing the machine to grind to a halt. He then hurries over and unties Cupcake. "Oh, Yakov, thank you!" She hugs him and plants another kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile and blush.

"Yay!" the dogs and cats cheer. "You did it, Yakov! You're a hero!" Yakov smiles and sighs contentedly.

"Say, vhat's going on zere?" Upon hearing the machine stop, the baddies begin to rush downstairs; as they start down the stairs, however, they discover that the stairs have been greased with lard. "WHOOOAOOOOA!" they yell, as they slide down the stairs, and end up having a cage dropped on them at the bottom. CLANK.

"Ha ha," says Strudel, who had just pressed a button on the wall(Which had caused the cage to fall). "You never know what you'll find in these factories."

"Drats," Goldclaw grumbles. "Foiled again."


	9. His Very Own Loving Owner

The group meets back at the Puppy Pound later. "I am zo zorry zat my colar caused you all zo much trouble," says a doleful Yakov. "Especially you, Cupcake."

"Don't be sad, Yakov," the Boxer pup says consolingly. "You helped us capture that baddie and make the world safe for puppies and purries everywhere." She plants another kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile and blush again. "Ahh, now I KNOW I am going to like it here in America!" he sighs.

"Well, I'd better be heading back to headquarters." Bondo states, as his flying limo parks itself by the front gate. He waves goodbye to the group as he climbs into the driver's seat. "Goodbye, friends, and good luck to you."

"'Bye!" "Thank you for everything!" "Good luck to you, too!" the Puppies and Kittens call, as they wave goodbye to Bondo as his limo flies away.

Just then, the group hears a car pull up behind them. "Looks like your new owners are here, Yakov." Cookie says. As the family disembarks the car, a little girl named Svetlana walks over to Yakov. "Oh boy, my weddy own sveet little pupski!" she exclaims happily.

"Oh, how vonderful!" the Wolfhound pup rushes into her loving arms and lovingly licks her face as the familiar glow of Puppy Power sparkles around them both.

The Puppies and Kittens smile contentedly as they watch this happy scene. "Another happy adoption." Lucky sighs.

"Yeah," Squeak notes. "But how will we find a home for THAT dog?"

The group whips around to see Morton leading Feltwaddle on a leash. "Come on, Uncle Milton, time for your walk." Feltwaddle growls and barks in protest.

"With a temper like that, finding him an owner won't be easy!" Lucky punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Kugel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Squeak-Michael Rapaport

Rebound-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake-Cree Summer

Patches-Jessica DiCicco

Dot Henderson/Mr. Nut Nut/Precious-Grey DeLisle

Yakov/Noodles-Rob Paulsen

Bondo/Morton Feltwaddle-Jeff Bennett

Toyoshiko/Puss-Puss Galore-Ashley Johnson

Bulldog Guy/Dr. Morris-Tom Kane

Millicent-Tress MacNeille

Milton Feltwaddle-Jim Parsons

Sparky-Frank Welker

Goldclaw-Maurice LaMarche


End file.
